


Creatures of the Night

by DomesticGoddess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Thorin, Bat Shifter!Hobbits, Dwarven Ones | Soulmates, Flying Fox!Bilbo, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Bilbo, Wolf/Fox Shifter!Dwarves, a/b/o dynamics, humanoid shifting, shifter!AU, wolf!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticGoddess/pseuds/DomesticGoddess
Summary: Bilbo stays in his tower, alone and so hidden away that even most of his own coven don’t know he’s there, condemned to live out his days in solitary confinement for no other reason than that he exists. He yearns for freedom, for the world outside his small window and for something else that seems to tug at his very soul. Resigned to his fate, he consoles himself with dreams of freedom and flight, until one day he is found by the most unlikely trespassers. Jumping at the offer of freedom, he faces his fears and the unknown as he ventures out to discover the world outside his window and maybe a place he finally belongs in the process.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bofur/Nori (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien)
Comments: 122
Kudos: 412





	1. A Hidden Treasure

Bilbo hung at his window, staring up into the night sky. The rest of his family were out enjoying the crisp night air, but he was stuck here watching from his single, lonely window. He both hated and loved this window. He hated it because it was a symbol of his imprisonment and he loved it because it was his only access to the outside.

He sighed as he contemplated the pointlessness of his life. He’d been locked in this tower for as long as he could remember. At least since he attained his superior form. His father had locked him away almost the moment he had seen him in his new form. He always said it was for Bilbo’s sake, but sometimes Bilbo wondered if he wasn’t just trying to cover him up like some glaring mistake.

He wondered if his life would have been different if his father had died and his mother had raised him instead. His father always told him how free-spirited she was, so Bilbo liked to think that she wouldn’t have locked him away. Maybe she would have even been proud to have him as a son rather than lament about how terrible his form was.

But in the end it didn’t matter. His mother was dead, she died when he was still little more than a babe and this was his life under the care of his father. He didn’t hate his father, it’s not like he ever mistreated him, but, sometimes, he had a hard time not being bitter over being the one to pay for his father’s choices.

The door to his lonely tower room opened and his father pushed in a full food cart before closing the door behind him. “Come away from the window, Bilbo. I brought your favorites.”

Bilbo sighed, casting one more longing look out his window. He relaxed his feet and slipped off the rafters of the tower ceiling where he had lodged himself before cupping his wings to catch the air and slow his fall. He changed back to his human form just as he reached the floor. He knew his father didn’t like being reminded of his resemblance to his mother. 

“The sky is beautiful tonight. Not a cloud in sight.” He commented wistfully.

“I’m sure it is.” His father brushed off. “Look! I have cherry pie! I know it’s your favorite.”

Bilbo sat at his table and propped his chin on his hands. He wasn’t sure if his father was trying to cheer him up or fatten him up. Ever since his heats had started both his appetite and his mood had plummeted. Not that he had ever been particularly happy living in the tower, but he had at least had a decent appetite. Now everything felt off, like something was missing and it was out there beyond his reach.

He couldn’t talk to his father about it. The one time he tried he said it was just the natural calling to breed all omegas had and wouldn’t talk anymore about it. Bilbo knew what the need to breed felt like. It was like an itch he couldn’t scratch and the only time he really noticed it was during his heats. No, this was something else. This was an ache, like a piece of him had been removed and hidden but he could still feel it. And he felt it all the time. In fact, it had been growing stronger lately and would ache fiercely at seemingly random times.

Just as his father finished setting the table, the sound of a long, yearning howl drifted in the only window and echoed off the wall. Bilbo leaned heavily on his arm and clenched his eyes shut as the ache intensified into a piercing throb. The howlers had such beautiful voices. It made him wish he could howl, too. Then he could still reach out to those around him, even if he couldn’t see them.

His father sighed in agitation. “Those fool howlers keep lurking around our castle. I don’t know what they hope to accomplish.”

“They’re not hurting anyone.” Bilbo defended quietly as the howl and the ache in his chest faded into the quiet night.

“They’re annoying. They should just go back to where ever they came from and leave us alone.” His father replied shortly.

“Why do you hate them so much?” Bilbo mumbled to himself, though not quietly enough since his father slammed his fist on the table. 

“Because they killed your mother! And they’ll kill you too, if they ever find out about you. That's why you must stay hidden. Please, stay away from the window! I don’t want to have to cover it!”

Bilbo panicked at the threat. That window was his only connection to outside! “No! Father, please! I’ll be careful! I-I won’t . . look out it so much. Please, don’t cover it!” 

His father sighed. “You know I don’t want to. I know how much it means to you, but I want you to be careful!”

“Yes, Father. I promise.”

“Alright, now let’s talk about something more cheerful.” His father served up their plates and began telling him of everything that had been going on with the coven lately.

Bilbo picked at his food, listening just enough to know when to nod or respond, but not really interested in a coven that he could never really be part of. It wasn’t his coven or his family anymore. It hadn’t been for a long time. 

Finally, dinner was over and his father cleared the table, glancing disapprovingly at Bilbo’s barely touched plate. A couple minutes later, his father was out the door and Bilbo could hear all the bolts and locks clicking back into place. He almost felt bad about being grateful his father was gone.

Dinner with his father used to be one of his greatest comforts since he wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone else, but, as he got older, it began to feel more and more like a taunt than anything. His father was free to live however he liked and interact with the family, but Bilbo was only allowed to hear about the life that should have been his 

He sighed as he stretched his wings, latching them in the rafters above to help pull himself back up, flipping to latch his claws back into the old wood. It’s not like his father actually kept track of how much time he spent at his window and, lately, he hadn’t really felt like doing much else. He secured himself so he was hanging right in front of his window again and wrapped his wings around him. 

What he wouldn’t give to be able to stretch, really stretch, his wings, even once, and feel the wind in his face as he flew through the air. He felt himself get sleepy as he gazed out the window and tightened his wings, wrapping them around his head. He drifted off daydreaming about what it would be like to fly into dreams of finally being free.

_~Thorin~_

Thorin put his keen wolf nose to the wind again, trying to get another whiff of that incredible smell that he had been chasing for weeks now only to huff in disappointment. He didn’t understand it. Just over three weeks ago he picked up the scent. It was his One, he was sure of it. Even just a whiff of the scent was enough to stir feelings and sensations that he had never felt before.

So where were they?! He had looked for days by himself before finally recruiting some of his pack to help him search. Even with five extra helpers they had still found nothing and his temper was beginning to run short.

“Are you sure they’re still here, Uncle? We’ve searched this whole area.” Fili asked. 

“Maybe they moved on. If they were still here, wouldn’t they be answering your calls?” Kili added.

Thorin growled in frustration but put his nose to the wind again. If he could just get another whiff . . 

“The boys are right. We always answer the call of our One.” Dwalin added.

“Maybe they can’t howl fer some reason.” Bofur suggested, always the optimistic one.

“Even if they can’t howl, they can follow his call simply enough.” Dwalin grumped, feeling frustrated for his cousin and pack leader’s sake.

“I think yer all ignoring the obvious here.” Nori pitched in. 

“An' what would that be?” Dwalin scowled at the red fox. He may be his One’s brother, but he didn’t have to like him.

“Well, fer one, despite the name ‘howlers,’ we ain’t all wolves. We foxes can’t howl.”

“Bofur already said that he might not be able to howl, so what’s two?” Fili stepped in for his distracted uncle.

“We’ve been over this entire area again and again and where do we always end up back to?”

“ _This area_. We already know they must be in this area.” Kili answered.

“Wrong!” Nori walked over to the edge of the woods where it opened up into a field. “We always come back to that!” He said pointing a finger from his paw-like hand at the lone castle surrounded by fields.

“But that’s a screecher castle. What does that have to do with anything?” Fili asked.

“Possibly everything!” He flapped his paw/hand at the castle insistently. “Sure. We can’t all howl, but maybe _they_ can’t follow the call, hmm? Maybe _they’re_ locked up?”

Thorin had only been sort of listening until now. “Are you suggesting my One is locked up like a prisoner in some screecher’s castle?” He growled. The howlers and flyers didn’t exactly see eye to eye, but they were never openly hostile to each other and were typically content not to interfere with each other. It didn’t make sense for them to do such a thing.

“Look. All I’m saying is that every time we go chasing a scent trail it leads us right back to that castle, yet we’ve never actually gotten close enough to tell if the scent is coming _from_ the castle.” 

Thorin huffed in displeasure. What Nori was saying made sense. Perhaps that was why no matter how much he looked he couldn’t find the source of the scent. But it was also a hugely offensive accusation to make. He had to be absolutely certain he wasn’t just missing his One around here some where. 

“We run circle one more time. If we don’t find anything, we’ll approach the shriekers.” He ordered.

The rest of the pack nodded and took off as they followed his lead. 

_~Bilbo~_

When Bilbo awoke, it was to a loud racket coming from outside his window. He sleepily uncovered his head, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He peered out his window but was temporarily blinded by the brightness. A few moments later his eyes had adjusted enough for him to see but there didn’t seem to be anything unusual from what little he could see.

He knew all of the other flyers would be sleeping by now and suspected it might just be a group of humans some ways off. His parents being what they were, he had superior hearing, even for a flyer.

He re-covered his head to go back to sleep. He had just started dozing again when he jolted realizing that the noise was getting much closer now. He stuck his head into the window, trying to see and hear as much as he could. He still couldn’t see anything but whatever it was was definitely getting closer.

A few minutes later he could start to pick out individual voices. Angry voices. They had to be humans, the night peoples wouldn’t make such a racket even if they were active during the day. The longer he listened the more scared he got. He could tell they were heading straight for the castle.

Could it be a raid like his father had told him about? The humans feared and misunderstood the night peoples and, sometimes, when things weren’t going well for them, they would blame it on the night peoples and attack them as if it were their fault. Stories like humans being killed by vampires or turned by werewolves and other such nonsense would stir up a riot which would raid the closest night people settlement in misguided vengeance.

But even if that was what it was and even though Bilbo knew about it, there was nothing he could do. His father would be sleeping and no one else was allowed near his tower. There was no way he could warn the sleeping coven, all he could do was hang there and listen. 

He started to tremble as the humans broke down the gate to the courtyard and stormed the castle. He listened in horror as he heard the startled and scared screeches of the coven members as they were rudely awoken with harsh attacks. 

He wrapped his wings around himself tightly as he listened to the chaos happening in the castle below. He heard some of the coven escape and make it into the sky before the humans could finish them, but it was a small comfort knowing that he would be left behind trapped and defenseless.

He shook, hidden in his wings, waiting for that terrifying moment when they would discover his tower and come in after him. Even if he did get out, he couldn’t even fly. He had never properly used his wings. He would have no way to escape. If felt like he had waited for hours, but after a while the noise started to die down. The humans were leaving. 

He sighed in part relief and part disappointment. He was safe. But he was also so hidden that a band of bloodthirsty humans hadn’t even noticed him. He didn’t even know if his father was still alive. If he wasn't, Bilbo would be left to rot in this room and no one would ever find him.

Eventually, the noise completely faded and he was left alone in the deadly quiet castle. He sighed, resigned to his fate, and tucked himself back in. If he was going to die, he didn’t need to lose sleep over it too.

_~Thorin~_

They hadn't even gone full circle when they heard the unmistakable high pitched shrieks of the Flyers. Thorin immediately turned them towards the castle to investigate. Shriekers were never active in daylight if they had a choice in the matter.

They stopped at the edge of the woods and watched as the last of the humans faded from view in the distance.

“Must have been a raid. Think anyone survived?” Fili scanned the sky for survivors.

“Probably not many. A day time raid would be fatal for flyers. They don’t adjust to the sunlight as well as other night people do.” Dwalin answered gravely.

Thorin’s stomach churned uneasily as he considered that his one might have been lost in the raid, but tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that his yearning was still strong. His yearning would have transformed into an heartrending ache if his One was truly dead.

“Let’s go check it out.” He ordered.

“You sure it’s not too late?” Nori asked sincerely.

“My One is still here. If they are in that castle, now is the best time to check.”

“Alright then! Let’s go see the damage.” Bofur announced as they headed to the castle.

The raid had been terrible. It seemed like most of the Flyers had fallen in the attack. Despite the scene of carnage, Thorin kept his nose in the air seeking out that special scent. It was difficult to discern over the overpowering scent of blood, but he finally picked up a weak scent trail to follow. “This way!”

His pack followed him in silence as he led them through the castle following the faint trail he had found. It led them deep into the castle and finally into a large, ornate room. The room was empty and clearly belonged to a flyer. Thorin suspected that it was the coven leader’s bed room. 

He paced around, confused by the scent trail he had been following. It was clearly in this room, but it certainly wasn’t _from_ this room. The others watched quietly as he did his thing. After a few passes, he realized that the scent seemed to get stronger whenever he got close to a small wardrobe. 

The wardrobe itself seemed out of place. There was already a much larger and fancier one in the room. This one was quite plain looking and much smaller. He opened it curiously. The clothes were regular plain clothes, but the scent he was following seem to pour out over him.

He pushed the clothes aside and, sure enough, there was a small door. He ripped the clothes out to make more room and discovered the door was locked. Losing his patience he ripped the door off it’s hinges and threw it across the room. They climbed the narrow stairway in single file before they came to a heavily locked and bolted door. There would be no ripping this one off.

He knelt and sniffed under the door and was rewarded with a fresh wave of his favorite scent. “This is it. They’re definitely in there.”

Nori pushed his way to the front. “Yeah, ya ain’t pullin’ that off. Just give me a minute.” He shifted to his human form and quickly got to work picking the multitude of locks.

“So, Nori was right. Your One was being kept prisoner.” Kili commented.

If he wasn’t so excited to finally find his One, Thorin would be seething in fury. But this was his One, he could be angry later.

“Guess we’re about ta find out.” Bofur said just as Nori worked off the last lock.

“Why don’t ya do the honors.” Nori slipped back into line so Thorin could be the first through the door. 

He pushed the door open and was hit with a massive wave of his One’s scent and pheromones. It took him several seconds to regain enough control to actually enter the room. 

They all looked around curiously as they went in. It certainly didn’t look like a prison. The furniture was elaborate and well made. They was a large wardrobe overflowing with fancy expensive clothing and there were many pretty and valuable baubles about. This was no ordinary prison.

Thorin went straight for the bed. He sniffed and dug at it in his wolven form as if he might find his One buried inside it. The bed reeked of heat scent and he was greatly relieved to find there were no other scents mingled with his One’s. He rubbed on the bed soaking up his One’s scent, already feeling a little buzzed by the heat pheromones. His mate had spent many lonely heats on this bed.

“Hey! Go easy, will ya? Yer gonna put yourself into rut.” Dwalin scolded.

“Looks like you’ve got a male omega, Uncle.” Fili said holding up some clothes from the wardrobe.

“Woah! And he’s tiny, too! Could he be young still?” Kili wondered

Dwalin shook his head. “The room reeks of heat, means he’s mature.”

“Well, where is he then? You saw that door. There’s no way he was getting out. He has to be here somewhere.” Kili started looking behind and under furniture and his brother joined him in the hunt. 

Dwalin stood watch over his pack leader who was currently getting drunk on his One’s scent and Bofur milled around checking out all the cute little baubles.

“There’s no one here!” Kili complained.

“He has to be here. There’s no way he could have got out on his own.” Fili tried to reassure, though it sounded like it was as much for himself.

“I think yer all missing the obvious again.” Nori accused as he leaned against an ornate desk, again in his human form.

“What’s it this time, Love?” Bofur came to stand by his clever mate.

“We’re in a Shrieker castle.”

“Yeah, so?” Dwalin glared.

“Yer looking too low.” Nori lifted his finger, pointing at the ceiling.

They all followed the direction of his finger with their eyes, even Thorin broke from his scent induced reverie to examine the ceiling.

There in the rafters was a single Flyer, tightly wrapped up around itself defensively.

“But . . we’re looking for an omega. Flyers don’t have omegas.” Fili stated baffled.

“Why would they lock up one of their own?” Kili wondered just as baffled.

Thorin rose from the bed as he studied the little flyer wrapped up tight. How could his One be a flyer? Flyers didn’t have Ones or omegas.

“The answer to both yer questions is the same.” Nori began. “‘E’s not full blooded flyer.” 

“A half-breed?” Thorin couldn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off the little Flyer.

“One of ‘is parents would have to be a howler for ‘im to be an omega.” Bofur caught on. 

Thorin continued to study the clearly frightened little omega. Before he had found his One, he would have been disgusted at the idea of anything but a well bred holwer being his One. But now, after smelling his omega’s sweet scent and having laid eyes on him, he didn’t care if he was a half-breed or a flyer. He was his. Now he just had to figure out how to get him down.


	2. A Mutual Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 😁

Bilbo wrapped himself up as tightly as possible in his wings. There were howlers in his castle! In his tower!! They’d found him! What did they want?! Why were they looking for him?! Did they want to hurt him? Kill him, like his father always said?! How did they even find him?! He couldn’t trust them! No matter what they said!

He parted his wings just enough to peek out. The door was open! His father wasn’t there to lock it again but there were six scary howlers staring at him now! Even if he could get past them, he could never out run them and he couldn’t fly away. Had he been spared from the humans only to be ripped apart by howlers?! 

He closed his wings up tight again, but not before a whiff of something musky and exhilarating drifted in through the gap of his wings. He sniffed it up and it made his nose tingle. What was it? And why did he suddenly have a craving for more? A flicker of desire to stick his nose back out crossed his mind but he shook the impulse away. It was too dangerous. He couldn’t let his guard down. No matter how the howlers tried to coax him down. 

_~Thorin~_

“Ah! Hey! I saw you peeking out! C’mon down! We’re not gonna hurt you!” Kili tried to coax.

“Cool it, Kee. You’re just gonna scare him.” Fili scolded. 

“Aw c’mon. He’s all tucked up again. You’re the one who scared him, Fee.”

“He probably peeked out and saw your face. No wonder he went back into hiding.” Fili poked at his brother. 

“Shut up, Fee. We all know I’m the better looking one.”

“In your dreams, maybe.” The brothers started to bicker. 

“That’s enough! We’ll never get ‘im down with ye two runner yer yaps.” Dwalin scolded both of them. 

“Aye. We need to be careful. A frightened flyer’s no joke.” Nori cautioned. 

“Are you kidding?! Look at him! He’s tiny. Why don’t we just jump up and grab him?” Kili wondered. 

“You will do no such thing.” Thorin growled, still studying his One. The sun was starting to go down and with the dropping in temperature, his omega’s scent was starting to trickle down to his nose with the cooling air. His little flyer was practically dripping with fear and even an omega could be dangerous when cornered and scared. If only he could send up some of his own scent to help calm him. 

The older howlers scoffed at the younger. “Ya haven’t met many shriekers, have ya.” Nori deducted knowingly. 

“What?” Kili shrugged defensively. “They're smaller and weaker. Why couldn’t we just grab him? Not that we’re going to, Uncle!” He quickly assured when Thorin snarled. 

“If flyers were really that pathetic, they wouldn’t be around anymore.” Nori corrected. 

“It’s not their size ye need to be wary of. It’s their wings. Every wing finger is tipped with a nasty claw and their wings give ‘em a mean range. He could gut ye without even leavin’ 'is perch.” Dwalin explain, cautiously putting a little more distance between himself and the flyer. 

“Aye. Not ta mention he could blow out yer eardrums with one of his shrieker blasts.” Nori added. 

“Back away, Kili.” Thorin ordered, cautiously coming around to what seemed to be the flyer's front. If they had any hope of coaxing his One down, it would have to be him who did it. He shifted into his human form to look less intimidating. “We’re not going to hurt you.” He rumbled softly as the others backed up to give him space to work. “My name is Thorin. What’s yours, little one?”

There was no response for several moments. Finally, the flyer’s wings shifted and something poked out from the bottom of the hanging figure. It was a soft triangular shape and a moment later another popped out to join it, swiveling in their direction. 

“What is that?” Kili wondered curiously, trying to get a closer look before his uncle’s arm reached out to hold him back. 

“Are those . . . ears?” Fili wasn’t far behind him. 

His One’s wings shifted again and the glint of eyes became barely visible above a pair of the largest ears he had ever seen. 

“Mahal have mercy! He’s adorable!” Bofur exclaimed as the massive ears swiveled to focus on each of them in turn. 

“Sweet Eru! Those are fennec ears! I haven’t seen a fennec in years.” Nori rubbed at his beard in fascination. 

“Fennec?” Dwalin prompted for more info. 

“Oh, yeah. They’re real rare these days. One of the smallest of the fox shifters.”

“Why ain’t we ever heard of ‘em?” Dwalin sounded offended by his ignorance. 

Nori shrugged. “They ain’t ever been common, as far as I know, and bigger shifters survive easier. We foxes tend to get bullied by the bigger wolves as it is. Fennecs are the smallest of the foxes. Had a fennec cousin once, got on the bad side of a grey wolf, never saw ‘im again.”

“You’re not helping, Nori.” Thorin growled, noticing his omega’s wings wrapping back up defensively. 

“Right.” The red fox ducked behind his mate. “I’ll, uh, just keep my mouth shut.” 

“No one’s going to hurt you.” Thorin tried to sooth. “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“W-What do you want?” A whisper drifted down to them and Thorin as just thrilled to get his One talking. 

“We’re here for you!” Fili informed excitedly. Thorin cringed but he couldn’t shut his nephews up in time. 

“We’re gonna take you home with us and you can get out of- oof!” Kili added but had the air knocked out of him before he could finish as Thorin knocked both young alphas to the floor. 

His omega’s scent had spiked with a distinct tang of panic and before they even hit the ground his deadly wings whooshed over their heads. He shrieked, hitting them with a blast of sound waves that threatened to leave them permanently deaf as it echoed in the small space. All six of them ducked and dived with curses, trying to cover their ears and dodge the deadly claws lashing out at them from above. 

They dived under and behind furniture or crawled toward the open door for safety as the panicked little flyer continued to thrash about wildly. Baubles hit the floor and shattered, clothes and papers flying about in the whirlwind created by the flyer's wings. One of the lanterns blew out before it went flying.

“He’s _yer_ bloody omega!” Dwalin tried to bellow over the most recent shriek attack. “Do something!”

“I was trying before these two idiots scared him!”

“Us! He’s the one trying to bloody rip our faces off!” Kili defended from where he was pressed against the floor. 

“Maybe we just need to outlast ‘im!” Bofur suggested from where he was trying to shield Nori from the assault. 

Before Thorin could reply, a loud crack cut off the shrieking only for it to take a higher more fearful tone as the tower rumbled and several of the rafters broke loose, bringing some of the roof and a flailing flyer down with them. They tumbled down with a thunderous booming and buried the little flyer beneath them. 

“No!” Thorin lunged for the rubble before it had even settled, his ears still ringing from his One’s panicked shrieking. He shifted back to his superior wolven form and started to fling debris off of his One’s twitching wing. 

The omega was terrifyingly silent and Thorin started to panic. He cleared off a wing and started to carefully fold it back so he could get closer when his omega finally stirred, letting out short, high-pitched squeaks of distress. The others tried to come to his aid but he ordered them away. He needed to keep his omega calm.

“Shh-shh.” Thorin soothed as the flyer’s wings tried to flutter. “Just stay still. I've got you.” He carefully hefted up one of the thick rafters and tossed it to the other side of the room. Fortunately, the bottom-most one had landed partially on the bed forming a protective barrier over the flyer.

The omega stilled but continued to cry in distress in typical flyer fashion, his little squeaks spurring Thorin to free him faster. His scent was thick with pain and fear and Thorin did his best to keep his own scent calm and comforting despite his concern. 

Finally, he hoisted up the last heavy rafter and tossed it aside, releasing his One from its oppression. The flyer rolled onto his belly and shook the dust and little pieces of debris off before carefully folding up his wings and creeping away on all fours with his tail between his legs. 

Thorin didn’t go after him immediately. His omega still looked disoriented and dazed. He was hurt, scared, and vulnerable and Thorin suspected he hit his head against the hard stone floor when he fell. The omega curled up along the wall, partially hidden by a dresser, and Thorin eased closer to check on him. 

Someone set up a lantern behind him as he stalked closer on all fours, trying not to look intimidating. The omega spotted him as he came around the dresser and tried to flatten against the floor, his large wings hindering his effort. Another frightened squeak escaped him as Thorin took another step closer. 

“Where are you hurt?” Thorin asked and stepped closer when his One didn’t lash out at him. “Did you hit your head? Are your wings hurt?”

The little omega only tried to make himself look even smaller and avoided eye contact, letting out another distressed squeak. 

Thorin huffed and closed the distance left between them, snuffling at the omega for any scent of blood. The omega’s squeaky chirps intensified as Thorin sniffed him over looking for injuries. Thorin sighed with relief when he didn’t detect any external injuries. Maybe the fall had only banged him up a bit. 

His omega was still chirping in fear and confusion from Thorin’s invasion of his space and Thorin suspected he was beyond soothing with words. He nipped gently at one of the omega’s large ears, causing him to turn his head with a squeak of protest. Thorin pressed their noses together in a wolven smooch and the omega’s squeak strangled out into a whine, his ears twitching in uncertainty. 

"I'm not going to hurt you." He rumbled again, filling his scent with comfort. It seemed to be working as the little omega tentatively sniffed him back. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He let his possessiveness leak into his tone and his scent as he tucked an arm behind his One and stood over him. 

The omega picked up on it immediately and rolled over with a whimper, exposing his belly in surrender to the alpha. “What’s your name, little one?” Thorin rumbled over him, satisfied that he had his omega’s attention. 

“B-Bilbo.” The little flyer whispered timidly, his ears still flat against his head in an effort to look smaller. 

“Bilbo.” Thorin repeated and the tip of the flyers fluffy tail twitched tentatively where it was still wedged between his legs. It was a fitting name for his petite One. “Are you hurt?”

“A-are you r-really not going to h-hurt me?” The flyer whimpered instead of answering. “A-aren’t you here to k-k-kill me?”

“I would tear apart anyone who tried.” Thorin growled possessively, hunching farther over the omega. 

Bilbo’s eyes widened, the glazed look finally fading from them. “Really?!” His tail twitched again. “Why?”

“Because you are my omega and I am am your alpha.” 

“I don’t know what that means.” The flyer admitted in a whisper. 

“It means I will keep you safe.” Thorin pressed their noses together again and Bilbo’s fluffy fox tail gave a timid shake. “You’ve nothing to fear from me. I’m sorry we scared you.” He rolled the omega back on to his belly to show he wasn’t a threat.

Bilbo’s ears swiveled uncertainly as he was shifted but he started timidly sniffing at the alpha, watching him carefully and pinning his ears flat submissively at the alpha’s every move. 

Thorin huffed and sat down beside his One, giving him time to investigate and grow more comfortable with his presence. Receiving no rebukes from the alpha, Bilbo’s explorations grew more confident, though he would still duck defensively whenever Thorin looked at him, and he scooted closer. 

“Why do you smell so good?” Bilbo wondered, pressing in closer and almost rubbing against the alpha. 

“Your nose is telling you I’m your alpha.” Thorin explained, pleased that his omega approved of his scent and was growing more comfortable. 

“A-And I'm your omega? Does-does that mean you like my scent?” Bilbo wondered innocently. 

“It is the most wonderful scent I have ever smelled.” Thorin confirmed with a growl, wrapping an arm around him and snuffling him back. 

Bilbo let out an overwhelmed little yip at the affection, his ears revealing his uncertainty, but his tail wagged in subdued delight non-the-less.

“Does-does that mean you’ll stay with me?” Bilbo asked hopefully, still too timid to look his alpha in the eyes. 

“No, Bilbo. Neither of us are staying here.” The omega’s initial disappointment turned into confusion. “I’m going to take you out of this tower. You will come to live with me and my pack.”

“L-Leave the tower?” Bilbo sounded torn between hopeful and terrified. He scooted closer to his alpha looking for support and peered at the door uncertainly, his breathing growing more rapid. 

“Do you want to stay here?”

“No!” Bilbo denied before the words had fully left Thorin’s mouth. He ducked timidly from his outburst. “I-I just . . “

“I will keep you safe, remember?” Thorin reassured, filling his sent with confidence and comfort. 

Bilbo glanced up at him shyly and nodded, but his breathing turned heavier and his ears swiveled back in distress. 

“Uh, boss? Ya might want to tone down yer alpha scent.” Nori advised from the other side of the room. “He ain’t got no tolerance.”

Bilbo was panting now, looking confused and disoriented, and Thorin reduced his scent output in alarm. He hadn’t meant to overwhelm his omega. He grunted and nuzzled behind Bilbo’s ear in apology. 

Bilbo shook his head as he tried to clear the fog from his mind, his large ears slapping Thorin in the face. He gave a disoriented whimper in apology, tucking his ears back down submissively. 

Thorin huffed, amused by his One’s enormous ears, and waited for the affects of his overpowering scent to wear off. 

“W-we’re leaving the tower?” Bilbo’s mind finally cleared enough to process the events. 

“Yes. I won’t leave you to be locked away anymore. But we need to leave soon. If the flyers return, I won’t be handing you back over to them.” Thorin growled.

The reminder seemed to get Bilbo’s attention and he nodded with timid determination. “Wh-What about them?” He peered around Thorin at the other howlers where they waited near the door. 

“They are part of my pack. They will keep you safe as well.” Thorin assured. “Alphas, return outside and make sure there are no surprises waiting for us!” He ordered. It would be best to give his omega more time to acclimate to his scent before adding the scents of other alphas. “And clear a path on your way out.” He added giving them a meaningful look. It was bad enough he had to guide his One out of a castle filled with his dead family. He didn’t need to step over their corpses too. 

The alphas nodded in compliance and shifted back to their wolven forms before taking off down the stairway. “Betas, pack him some clothes to take with us.”

Bofur and Nori too nodded and began bustling around picking out the most practical clothes they could find. 

“Is there anything special you would like to take with you, Amral?” He rumbled to his One whose condition seemed to be improving with the absences of the other alphas. 

Bilbo glanced around uncertainly. He seemed hesitant to leave his alpha’s side, so Thorin stood up on all fours to encourage his One. Bilbo gave him a small pleading whine to urge his alpha to follow, as if the alpha needed any more coaxing. 

Thorin followed closely, the timidly delighted wag of his omega’s tail still tucked between his legs not escaping his notice. His own tail swished lazily in his pleasure at his One’s desire to keep him close. 

Bilbo crept towards a large wooden chest, sniffing around it as he navigated through the wreck that his thrashing had caused. Thorin was momentarily concerned about what his mate wanted to take as the omega opened it. They couldn't carry much. But Bilbo only started flinging everything out of it. 

Surely, he didn’t wish to take the chest itself, Thorin hoped, but said nothing. He wasn’t in a hurry to disappointment his One. Eventually though, Bilbo stopped throwing stuff and closed the chest, only to move to the side of it and start pushing.

Thorin was just confused now, but he followed over and gave the chest a shove, easily sliding it across the stone floor. Bilbo yipped in surprise as it disappeared from in front of him, but was quickly distracted by a small hole in the floor where a stone had been removed and hurried over to it. 

A secret hiding place? Thorin watched curiously as his omega reached in and felt around a moment before pulling out a small box. He reverently brushed the dust off the decorative box. “What's that?” Thorin wondered curiously. 

“It was . . my mother’s.” Bilbo answered timidly. “It’s all I have left of her.” He pet the small box affectionately. 

“Then we must pack it carefully so it will not get broken.”

Bilbo’s wide eyes shot up to him and his scent flooded with happiness and his tail left the safety of his legs to wag properly. He ducked submissively, still too intimidated to approach his alpha confidently, and rubbed up against Thorin’s chest affectionately waiting for the alpha’s response before continuing. 

Thorin’s own tail wagged more enthusiastically as he returned the affectionate cuddles, his little winged fox growing more confident with the return of his affections. “Nori, take this and wrap it carefully.” Thorin ordered gently taking the box from his mate. “It’s important.” 

Nori skipped over to do as told as Bilbo’s affectionate cuddles became even more excited, his body shaking with the force of his wagging tail. Thorin chuckled, realizing he probably needed to tone down his scent again as his omega started licking at his face in little foxy kisses. 

He licked back, returning the kisses, and pressed his weight on the omega, pinning him down to help calm him. Bilbo whined in protest but slowly settled, submitting to his alpha. 

“All right! I think we’re all set! Got some clothes and some grooming tools. That’s about all we can carry. We’ll just have ta replace anything else.” Bofur announced as he and Nori each tied a makeshift sack to their backs. 

Bilbo’s ears perked up from where he rested his chin flat on the floor and nearly blocked Thorin’s view. Thorin had rested his head on the scruff of Bilbo’s neck while waiting for his One to calm and the little omega seemed content to have his alpha’s comforting presence laying over top of him. 

“Are you ready, Bilbo?” Thorin asked and was answered with an eagerly wagging tail. 

Thorin chuckled and nuzzled behind his omega’s ears as he got up, freeing his excitable mate. “Then let’s get you out of this tower.” 

Bilbo popped up with a yip and stuck close to his alpha’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if you don't know what a fennec fox looks like, look them up. They are ADORABLE! They just- that's just a fact, okay? XD They are also very small and high energy. Belladonna was a Fennec fox shifter from which Bilbo inherited his fennec traits. 
> 
> Next time: Thorin and his pack members escort Bilbo out of the carnage filled castle, escaping only just in time before the most unsavory of the night peoples come to raid the castle, but not fast enough to go unnoticed. With a vulnerable omega in tow, the small pack do what they have to to keep him safe.


	3. A Close Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this bonus chapter in celebration of 200 followers on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/domesticgoddesswriter)! 😁😁

Nori and Bofur headed down first as Thorin spent a few more moments encouraging his increasingly anxious omega. As much as he seemed to want to leave the tower, it also seemed to terrify him and Thorin did his best to ease his fears. 

“Are you ready?” He asked as Bilbo continued to eye the doorway with trepidation. The flyer only whined anxiously in response. “The stairs might be tricky in this form. Would you like to change into your human form instead?”

Bilbo gave him a slightly panicked, wide-eyes look and shook his head firmly. “All right.” Thorin wasn’t going to force him. He understood that his One would feel more secure in his superior form but it was going to be a tight fit getting his wings through the narrow stairwell. 

But it wasn’t just his wings. At first glance his One could be mistaken as simply a howler with wings, the abnormal configuration of having forelegs and wings peculiar in itself, but, on closer inspection, it became more obvious he was as much flyer as howler, particularly in his hands and feet. Unlike the sturdy paw-like feet and hands of howlers, his feet were thinner and more flexible and his toes long and tipped with hook-like claws, more suitable for clinging and hanging than walking or running. Thorin doubted they would work all that well on such a narrow stairway. 

“Come on. I’ll go first.” Thorin offered and stood to duck into the doorway still in his superior form. It was a tight fit, even for him, but he didn’t want to do anything to make his omega even more anxious. 

He went down a good six to eight feet and turn to wait for his One to follow. Bilbo’s foxy head peered into the stairwell and squeaked after him. “I’m right here, Amralime.” He assured, the curve of the stairwell partially hiding him. 

Bilbo’s head bobbed in the doorway, his ears swiveling about uncertainly as he tried to work out a solution to the dark, steep stairwell. His hands landed on the first step for a few moments before he shuffled back inside the room. He whined into then stairwell after Thorin.

“It might be easier to come backwards.” Thorin suggested. “Or you can try walking upright.” He added when his One didn’t seem interested in the first. Bilbo yipped in frustration and disappeared. Before Thorin could climb back up to check on him, he reappeared, gingerly standing on his hind legs. He tucked his wings tight against him and hugged the door frame as he took his first step. 

“There you go. Your doing it.” Thorin rumbled encouragingly as Bilbo eased down one step at a time, hugging the wall for balance and friction. His wings pulsed as if wanting to aid his descent. Thorin backed down slowly, guiding his One’s descent. 

They made slow but steady progress as he continued to offer assurances and encouragements to his omega’s whimpers and whines. At about halfway down, he turned to check their progress, but turned back quickly at a shriek from his One. Before he even knew what was happening something thudded against his chest and he wrapped his arms around it on reflex. 

Bilbo was in his arms, staring at him nose to nose, looking both disturbed and relieved. He gave a strangled whine as his wings shuffled, dislodging from where their claws had dug desperately into the stone for leverage, and struggled to fold back up in the tight space.

Thorin huffed a laugh and held his omega close as he backed them down the rest of the stairwell. Bilbo seemed content with the solution and rested his chin on Thorin’s shoulder. Finally, Thorin emerged from the wardrobe hiding the stairwell and set his omega down.

“What’s taking so long? We’ve already investigated half the castle.” Nori complained, sprawled out on the large luxurious bed in the room. 

Thorin sent him a warning growl and he hopped off the bed lowering his head submissively. “Bilbo wasn’t comfortable using his human form and his feet aren’t really suited for tight stairways.” He explained regardless. 

“That’s all right. No more stairs like that from here on out.” Bofur assured. “Just wide open ones. You could probably fly down them easier.”

But Bilbo wasn’t paying him much attention. He was sniffing around the room his massive ears constantly swiveling in alertness. “This is my father’s room.” He said quietly, sniffing at the bed. 

“Your father’s?” Thorin repeated, glancing back at the stairway with a growing sense of fury. “Your father locked you in that tower?” He growled. 

Bilbo’s head ducked, his ears going flat as he cowered at Thorin’s tone. “Yes?”

“Why?!” Bofur wondered as alarmed as Thorin was angry.

Bilbo didn’t answer, just fingered one of his wings, pulling it partially around him looking ashamed. 

“How dare he?” Thorin seethed.

“What? Just cause ya have wings?” Nori tried to confirm. 

“He said it was for my safety.” Bilbo revealed softly. “But Iitfelt more like he just didn’t want anyone to know about me.”

Thorin growled but didn’t say anything more. He didn’t want to upset his One but if he ever met the fool it would be very unfortunate for Bilbo’s father. 

“So, yer da’s a flyer then?” Bofur deducted. 

“Yes.” Bilbo confirmed.

“Then yer ma must be a howler.”

“She was.” 

“Was?”

“She died when I was still a pup. I don’t really remember her.” He timidly returned to Thorin’s side. Thorin broke from his anger to give his omega a reassuring nose smooch, his One’s tail wagging meekly for it as he pressed closer to his alpha’s side. 

“Whatever his reasons, he doesn’t deserve to keep you.” Thorin rumbled still angry about his One’s treatment. “Nor will he get the chance to lock you up again.”

Bilbo’s tail wagged in subdued happiness and he stretched his nose up pleadingly. Thorin pressed their noses together, happy to oblige his omega. 

“Lets keep moving.” He ordered and led them out of the extravagant room. Bilbo followed close behind him followed by Bofur then Nori. He took them out cautiously, no knowing how his One was going to react to the carnage around them. 

But the little fox didn’t make a peep. He kept his ears low and his tail between his legs, insecure but determined. The bodies may have been taken out of view, but there were still pools of blood left behind. 

Bilbo whined suddenly, having stepped in one such pool of congealing blood, and Thorin turned to check on him. He looked disturbed and disgusted but not as upset as Thorin had expected. 

“Are you all right?” 

Bilbo nodded quickly, shaking the goop from his foot. 

“I’m sorry you have to see all this. It must be hard to see your family so ravaged.” Thorin sympathized. 

Bilbo finished shaking off his foot and caught up to him. “They’re not my family.” Bilbo explained softly. “I mean, I don’t like the blood . . and death." He shivered. "But I don’t even know them. So, it’s not like it’s personal or anything.”

“What? They shun ya just cause ya have wings?” Nori wondered in disgust. 

“No.” Bilbo replied blandly. “Some of them probably didn’t even know I existed and most of the rest probably forgot about me.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t just forget about ya.” Bofur tried to encourage. 

“Maybe.” Bilbo didn’t try to Argue. “I don’t know what father told them. But I wasn’t allowed to see anyone, so I just figured they’d eventually forget.”

Thorin stopped in his tracks. Was it worse than he had thought? He was getting a bad feeling. “Bilbo, how long have you been in that tower?”

Bilbo stopped and peered around him to see him. “It’s, um, it’s been almost thirty years. . . . Why?”

Thorin was too shocked to be angry. 

“But, surely he let you come out _sometimes_ , right?” Bofur was having a hard time believing it himself. 

“No. I wasn’t allowed to leave the tower and no one was allowed to visit me but father.”

“Mahal.” Bofur and Nori exchanged disturbed looks. “No wonder ya freaked out back there.” Nori deducted. 

“Sorry.” Bilbo apologized contritely. 

“Don’t be. You did nothing wrong.” Thorin tried not to growl. 

“Boss.” Nori called his attention and he looked back irritably. “Yer scent.” The red fox reminded. 

Thorin turned to Bilbo who was shaking and cowering like someone was threatening to beat him. He immediately reigned his anger in. He thought he had been doing well to hide it but his scent was obviously more honest. How could someone, anyone, imprison their own child, locking them away on isolation? Just for being different?!

He caught himself and forced himself to think of something else, like all the new things he was going to introduce his One to and how his omega would never be wanting for anything. Thorin would give him the best of everything he had to offer. 

He approached his One to reassure him. Omegas were already sensitive to alphas’ scent but poor Bilbo had never been exposed to it before and was extremely susceptible to every shift of his mood. Bilbo crouched low to the ground, cowering from his alpha’s anger as he turned to him. He let out a frightened squeak when Thorin stopped and licked his head. 

“I’m not angry at you, Amral. I’m sorry for making you uneasy.” He bonked their heads together affectionately. 

Thorin heard his omega’s tail start to swish underneath him and once again pressed their noses together when the little fox stretched his out timidly. It took a few more moments to reassure his omega before they could move forward again, but things remained quiet and subdued as they crept through the castle. Thorin knew he hadn’t been able to dispel his anger from his scent completely, but, as angry as he was, he didn’t think it was possible. At least, they were moving. 

Eventually they came to a large staircase leading to the main floor. Thorin stood by as support as Bilbo began to tackle them sideways, his slim feet lacking the gripping pads the howlers had and thus not getting very good traction. 

About halfway down the stairs Kili burst back into the castle. “Uncle! Scavengers! We need to go!”

Thorin cursed and the sudden tension caused Bilbo to slip. His wings shot out on reflex and caught him before he could tumble down the rest of the staircase. They worked so well, in fact, that he used them to brace his descent and finished the remaining steps in half the time. 

Thorin urged him along as soon as he hit level ground again, Nori and Bofur closing in around him as they rushed him along. “You’ll need to cover our retreat. I don’t know how fast he can run.” Thorin ordered. Kili nodded and rushed out to inform the others. 

“I don’t want you to be scared, but we need to move as fast as you can manage.” Thorin encouraged as the rushed towards the castle gates. 

“What’s happening?” Bilbo whimpered trying to keep up. 

“Scavengers. They must have caught the scent of blood. Just keep moving. We’ll keep you safe.” Thorin urged him on faster. 

Thorin’s urgency was passed through his scent and the little omega did his best to move faster. They emerged from the castle at a run. The howlers leaped down the short staircase unhindered, belatedly realizing it might be a problem for the flyer. 

Thorin skidded to a stop, preparing to turn back and help his omega, but it turned out unnecessary. A shadow passed over his head formed by a pair of massive wings as Bilbo floated over them before landing a little ahead. He landed a bit ungracefully before tucking his wings back in and looking around confused. 

Thorin sprinted to him, giving him a lick in reward for his quick thinking, and they took off again. They met up with the other alphas outside the courtyard. 

“We need to move!” Dwalin bellowed as they joined the retreat. “They catch his scent, they ain’t gonna give up easily!” 

Thorin growled. He knew well enough but his omega’s feet weren’t made for cross country sprinting. Besides, he doubted Bilbo would have much stamina after being locked in a single room for almost thirty years. 

“Uncle! Tell him to fly! If he’s out of reach, we can just focus on running!” Fili suggested. 

That would certainly make thing easier, but he doubted Bilbo could fly either. 

“I don’t think that’s an option!” Bofur countered and an off-putting chorus of laughs echoed through the air. 

“They’re getting close! We need to do something!” Dwalin urged as they rushed across the open field, heading to the nearest forest edge. 

“We keep moving! Cover our retreat if you have to!” Thorin ordered. They were just going to have to outrun them. 

“We ain’t even movin' at full speed!” Dwalin argued. “Get 'im in the air!”

“It’s not an option!” Thorin barked back.

“Maybe 'e just needs a little help!” Dwalin retaliated, diving towards the omega’s feet with a vicious snap of his jaws. 

Bilbo shrieked in fright, jumping to dodge the attack, and his wings thrashed out, one of them knocking Kili right off his feet. Bilbo stumbled as he tried to recover, shrieking again when one of his back claws caught in the ground sending him tumbling, his wings flailing as he tried to recover. 

Thorin lashed out angrily before Bilbo had even come to a full stop, snarling and snapping Dwalin back into his place. The other alpha lowered his head in submission and Thorin rushed to his disoriented omega’s side. “Are you all right?!” 

Bilbo tried to shake it off, collecting his wings back to his side. At least his wings seemed unharmed, but a whine and a limp when he stood revealed his foot wasn’t as fortunate. Bilbo whimpered as Thorin sniffed at his lifted foot. One of his long toes was twisted unnaturally, either dislocated or broken, either way he wouldn’t be running anymore. 

“Damn it, Dwalin!” Nori snarled. “Now we ain’t even movin’!”

“He should just fly! He’s slowin’ us down!” Dwalin defended.

“He can’t fly!” Thorin snarled in his frustration. “He's been in that tower for decades, you bloody moron!”

“I didn’t know.” Dwalin submitted contritely. 

“You didn’t think! Did you think I would risk him?!” Thorin snarled back as he tried to push Bilbo along. The fox limped a few steps before giving up using his injured foot at all. He panted, looking distressed and scared. 

“They’re coming!” Fili informed them in a slight panic. Behind them the castle was already being overrun by vile scavengers. 

They were out of time. “Bilbo! Climb on my back! Now!” Thorin rushed him when Bilbo didn’t register the order right away. 

Bilbo whimpered but tried to climb up. Nori came behind him and shoved him up on Thorin's back. Bilbo molded himself to his alpha’s back, his wings fingers wrapping around Thorin’s middle for added security. 

Another disturbing cry ripped through the air signaling the scavengers were hot on their trail. “Move!” Thorin ordered and the six of them bolted for the cover of the forest. There were far too many to fight, especially with such a vulnerable omega with them. The scavengers wouldn’t be satisfied to simply tear him apart. They would try to take him alive for their own use and sport. Thorin would fight to the death before he let that happen, but it would be best if they could simply get away without a fight. 

They tore into the woods at full speed but the disturbing laughter of the scavengers followed them in shortly after. 

“They’re too close! We need to do something, Uncle!” Fili shouted.

Thorin was already raking his brain for solutions. There was no way they were going to outrun them at this rate. 

“We need to split up! Lose ‘em And regroup!” Dwalin recommended. 

True, they could maneuver easier separately and it would force the scavengers to regroup as well, but, if one of them got caught, they would be all on their own. 

“You’ll be on your own!” He directed more at the betas. 

“We’ll be all right!” Bofur returned. “Just get that little omega to safety!”

There were no disagreements so Thorin made his decision. “Do it!” He ordered. “Regroup as soon as possible!”

There were barks and yips of confirmation before they each suddenly split off, each heading in a different direction. Bilbo whimpered as Thorin suddenly changed direction, crossing paths with Dwalin before they bounded in different directions. They needed to create as much confusion as possible. 

The maniacal laughter erupted behind them as the scavengers struggled to decide who would chase who. The howlers took advantage of the confusion and sprinted away, putting more distance between each of them and the vile scavengers. But their pursuers quickly sorted themselves out and split up to chase after all six of them. 

Thorin rumbled comfortingly to his whimpering omega as he bounded through the forest. He could feel his frightened One trembling against him, his clawed, wing fingers digging into Thorin’s hide in his desperation to cling to him. Thorin ignored the sting. It was nothing if it kept his omega safe. 

He ran until the twisted laughter died down and he couldn’t hear anyone following them, but he still didn’t stop. He lumbered along at a trot as he regained his breath keeping his ears and nose open. He wasn’t stopping until he could find someplace safe to hide his omega. 

Eventually, he came to a small cave. He sniffed around, making sure it wasn’t occupied, before creeping in. Bilbo whined as Thorin coaxed him off. He wasn’t particularly eager to let go, but Thorin was able to calm him enough to get him off and huddled into a corner of the cave. “Let me see your foot.”

Bilbo whimpered but pushed his foot out. Thorin inspected it as carefully as possible, still causing his omega to whine and nip at him to stop. It only took one snarl of rebuke for the timid little omega to curl up submissively and cry in little squeaks as Thorin tried to reset his toe. 

Finally, with a pop and a screech, the dislocated toe snapped into place. Thorin shushed and comforted his crying One, trying to quiet him before he could attract any unwanted attention. He partially stepped over him and lay over top of him, holding him close. 

Bilbo calmed, though Thorin could still feel him trembling beneath him, and lay quietly, letting his alpha’s weight and presence over him sooth him. They waited in silence for what seemed like hours. Bilbo eventually stopped shaking and fell asleep, still snugly tucked under his protective alpha. Thorin kept both eyes and ears focused on the mouth of the cave, ready to lash out at the first sign of intruders. 

All they could do now was wait. If the way became safe again before Thorin ventured out, the others would signal it . . . if they survived. Thorin was sure they were fine. It’s not like this was the first pack of scavengers they’d encountered. Bilbo was truly the most vulnerable one. 

But they couldn’t stay in the cave forever. Bilbo would need to eat, he was already too thin, and they would need to regroup. Thorin decided to wait just a little longer before checking to see if they were safe to continue on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: TBD (I haven't written it yet. XD)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is only being sporadically updated. Check out my [tumblr](https://domesticgoddesswriter.tumblr.com) for my posting schedule, announcements, fic recs, recent activities, fan art and more!


End file.
